In the Middle of the Night
by Darkflames and fire
Summary: They never really knew what he did for them. They made fun of him, joked about his sleeping habits. But tonight, she would be the one to find out about his secret. BBRae.


Ugh, this is my 4th story today... Life without internet makes me way too productive. I'm tired as hell so I know this one's gonna suck... but I feel the need to write it before I forget.

Takes place I'd say before season five, but definitely after The Beast Within

I don't own TT

* * *

He sat there, in his usual post, right next to the alarm shut-off switch and crime locator terminal. They deemed him lazy during the day. He woke up around noon when undisturbed, but it was 4:16 in the morning now, meaning his shift was soon to be over.

They had no idea what he did for them.

The alarm went off then, bathing the tower in red light for only a second before he shut it down with a practiced movement. The sound system hadn't even time to activate. He then looked to the terminal, feeling the usual excitement flow through him that he got when he went on these solo missions. The Hive 5 were attacking a bank nearby. He immediately flew out the window, making sure to isolate the alarms to his communicator for the time being. He didn't notice the dark figure watching him from the corner.

He arrived to find Mammoth already going to and fro with cash, loading it into a getaway van. He fought the super-powered villain head on, using his superior agility and knowledge of fighting skills to evade the hits he needed to, and striking massive blows on his opponent. Mammoth had gone down quickly, but not before alerting See-more and Billy Numerous.

The former of the two was quickly taken care of as he shattered the special visor's systems processor, which left the Hive 2 members down. The Numerouses were harder to take care of, though he managed to sniff out the original with a wolf's tracking abilities. 3 left.

He broke Gizmo's backpack almost as soon as the tiny villain had left the bank's entrance, and utilized Jinx's own hexes to bring down some rubble around her in a trap. Kyd Wykkyd appeared last, providing a rather challenging hand-to-hand combat fight. It went on until there was finally an opening, and he struck. Wykkyd ghosted away before he could be captured.

And so, he left them for the authorities to deal with.

His follower, shocked by the performance, followed him back to the tower once more.

* * *

The sun was coming up by the time he arrived.

He looked at the clock: 6:15.

Robin would be up momentarily, and that left him free to go to sleep. The night's sacrifice had been made. Jump City was safe. He hit his bed with a thud, almost falling asleep on the spot. With 3 alerts, along with another minor incident occuring, he was dead tired after keeping watch so his friends... family... could sleep.

"Do you do this every night?"

He turned. He'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"You're up early... and in my room."

"Don't deflect the question."

"Yeah, I do."

"Why? We're supposed to function as a team... you don't need to strain yourself like that."

"I wanted you all to get your sleep."

"So you sacrifice your own?"

"I don't sleep well during the night hours."

"You really just do this so we can get our sleep?"

"Well... you... might have a tiny role to play in this."

"... M-Me?"

"Well... yeah. I mean, I've liked you for a while now and-"

He covered his mouth, realizing the secret he had spilled. She looked at him pointedly, surprised, and he decided to continue.

"I... I didn't want you getting hurt in case you were tired." he mumbled, scuffing the toes of his shoes on the floor. She looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling at him sweetly.

"I don't get decent rest without somebody with me. Care to apply for the position?"

"W-What? But... I need to-" he began, taken aback by her rather straightforward comment.

"Let Robin impose shifts if you're that particular. Tomorrow, or should I say tonight, is your oppurtunity. I'll be waiting, Garfield."

She walked away, smirking. He was blushing, but then a thought occured to him.

"Wait! Does this mean you like me too?"

* * *

Rushed ending is rushed. I really need some freakin sleep. Drop a review if you feel, or maybe check out some of my other stuff. Thanks for reading!


End file.
